legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130
The B1-Killer Kampfdroid Unit-CM 130, simply know as Unit-CM 130 is a Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire OC character created by Prime ShockWaveTX ''from ''CIS Productions. The CM Unit was a B1-Killer Kampfdroid ''type made by Akihiro Kurata and the only droid capable of thinking by its own. It's a Junior Lieutenant of 3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf, later Commander of the Totenkopf Division of Vernichtungslager death camp, responsible for ordering the liquidation of the Lazarus ghetto and genocide of 10.000 races in Vernichtungslager extermination camp. The CM Unit was one of the most brutal DEM Nazis involved in the Holocaust II and its infamous obsession with human experimentation and the torture of children has earned it the revulsion and fascination of many, as such it is amongst the most commonly depicted DEM Nazi of all 13 Multi-Universes. It was also a scientist at the same time, who worked for the DEM Empire 3rd Division during the Great Universal War III. The CM Unit is an major antagonist in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline. It's a rather minor villain, but it did play a significant role in Bismarck Bodewig's upbringing. The CM Unit serves as a primary antagonist of the upcoming LOTM: Sword of Kings - Bismarck's Story. The Unit-CM stands up as the ''most ''Evil droid in DEM Empire and one the most ruthless character of the storyline. Despite being a droid, the CM Unit, unlike others droids of the 3rd Division that were enslaved by a control computer, is totally free to think and act by its own, what makes it the most devilish character robot of the entire storyline and the robot character with most body count. Legends surrounding the Unit-CM It had a wide variety of other research interests, including a fascination with heterochromia, a condition in which an individual's two irises differ in coloration. Throughout its stay in Death Camp, CM Unit collected the eyes of its murdered victims, in part to furnish “research material” to DEM researchers of eye pigmentation. It itself also conducted several experiments in an attempt to unlock the secret of artificially changing eye color. Less famously, it zealously documented in camp inmates the progression of the disease Noma, a type of gangrene which destroys the mucous membrane of the mouth and other tissues. The Unit-CM was said to have a fascination with twins and the "nature versus genetics" debate - legends have it committing such atrocities as sewing two twins back to back in order to create conjoined-twins, boiling dwarfs alive so as to display their skeletons and injecting children and infants with diseases, poison and drugs (it was also said to have a fascination with mutilating eyes). CM Unit also tried the Freezing Experiments to investigate the most effective means of treating persons who had been severely chilled or frozen. The victims were forced to remain in a tank of ice water for up to 3 hours. Extreme rigor developed in a short time. Numerous victims died in the course of these experiments. After the survivors were severely chilled, rewarming was attempted by various means. In another series of experiments, the victims were kept naked outdoors for many hours at temperatures below freezing. The victims screamed with pain as their bodies froze. It tried to study various methods of making sea water drinkable. The victims were deprived of all food and given only chemically processed sea water. Such experiments caused great pain and suffering and resulted in serious bodily injury to the victims. According to one account the Unit-CM personally murdered over 150.000 children in 15 years in one sitting during one particularly zealous bout of "inspiration" and it was said to gain the trust of many of its "patients" via giving them candy, ordering relatively clean quarters and regular meals. The Unit-CM was also infamous for sending "patients" to the gas-chambers if they did not recover within 2 weeks, it would often kill its younger "patients" after experiments and legends persist of Unit CM forcing cannibalism, necrophilia and countless other horrors on its victims. Personality CM Unit is a pure DEM Nazi, a perfect monster droid; sadistic, brutal; abusive, emotionless and homicidal; it does not cry or shows happiness. It enjoys killing non-humans as far as it can, but can be merciful sometimes, as it, according to Nazi law, shouldn't kill all aliens as those alive are regularly used as workers. It possesses a highly tactical mind, when it ordered the Lazarus Ghetto liquidated, and anger, as it yelled angrily while beating up Bismarck although it's a droid. It hates sparing Guarrians, as it stops execution of the Rabbi. CM Unit is cruel, ruthless, relentless, spiteful, hateful, bitter, manipulative and uncaring. It destroys countless lives without batting an eyelid, and never shows politeness that is not contrived. CM Unit sadistically enjoys seeing people getting tortured (which it regards as "being taught a lesson"), and the only genuine emotions it displays are either malice or petty satisfaction. It has shown to be arrogant, selfish, cold-hearted, and a person that has an uncanny mind or, in other words, a “cruel” droid with a ruthless ambition. It doesn’t care much about little things (like its squad or people's lives) as long as it reaches what it describes to be its most cherished dream. Even the DEM wizards, who are completely loyal to CM Unit, are seen by it as only valuable pawns for its interests and goals. One instance of its cruelty was shown when he was considering how to draw out Bismarck's natural form through various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional, and even sexual tortures that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. Another instance was shown when it forced Bismarck to server sounderkommando squad only to force her watch her sisters day on the gas chamber. CM is heavily psychotic, but retains a great deal of intelligence. The only thing that makes it insane is its deep desire to hurt and kill people, making him a sadist and murderer. It is intelligent enough to simply command attacks in entire continents, organize torture and speak coherently unlike others droids. It speaks in a very calm manner, even when hunting Bismarck in the halls, using the nickname, "Pig" frequently in reference to Bismarck. It speaks in a friendly tone and has a snarky, sarcastic way of speaking, even taunting Bismarck by showing her the exit and offering a stroll in the mountain air, even though Bismarck is totally restrained. This is later shown again when it states to a yelling patient that they weren't using their tongue anyway and quietly says that the truth is it was just tired of licking his own stamps. It has high disrespect for Shogo Makishima and his Abyssalism religious beliefs and refers to him as a "little shit" and says that it hopes Bismarck hasn't been confused by all his "holier-than-thou bible thumping." and says, "No offense to the man, but I sometimes worry he might be just a little bit crazy." while holding a blade to Bismarck's throat. The inhuman treatment,executions and mutilations of aliens and other patients, or the part when it paunch an ex-executive of DEM Corporation are only because he was bothering its proves it had no sense of empathy or morality. Even whern it was a Battle Droid in 3rd Division, it was merciless with the prisioners, studying how a body can survive without lungs an other vital organs. Biography Creation The Unit-CM 130 is a new type of Battle Droid created by Akihiro Kurata to think by its own. Kurata wanted to create a new type of droid to act by its own will and not just as a war-machine. The CM-Unit was created by Kurata 10 years before of Bismarck's birth and it was sent to the 3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf as ordinary battle droid to kill all enemies and civilians it encounter on the way in order to wipe out all aliens of the universe and leave only humans alive. However, the CM-130 Unit was smarter than that and often killed its own superior officers to control the droid army. Startled, the leaders decided that the unit should be a Junior Lieutenant. Later, the unit ordered the destruction of 2 planets, killing 5 billion of sentient beings. ''Vernichtungslager Years later, the leaders decided that due to its sadistic, cruel and cold nature, they put it CM-Unit as the leader of the most large DEM extermination camp of the Multi-Universe, the Vernichtungslager extermination camp. There, the droid started to see million people dying everyday and became interested in biological experiments. Soon, the droid started to get a "psycho-robot-mind" and became the most feared droid in all droid army. It would often dish out brutal punishments on the children whenever they disobeyed it or its staff. Worse, it put the parents of the children to watch the torture to show them a lesson. After some slaves had attempted to escape the death camp, the CM Unit punished them by forcing them to lick up the entire camp with their tongues. It also used rats with hot bucket to torture one of their friends, resulting in a very bloody scene. The slaves who lick the ground died soon after getting a brutal infection. Mad Scientist In the years leading up to the Great Wars, CM Unit and its assistant Dr. Phineaz Fibiz, who was eagerly planning to succeed it, participated in the capture and evaluation of conquered alien species in several realities. The CM Unit was also responsible for the Spiral Force and their powers. CM Unit's prisoners included Rena Ryuugu and Elizabeth, who was mistaken for a Spiral. When it saw Rena, CM Unit was surprised. It knew that she was an strong Spiral candidate to New Conglomerate. It never got the opportunity, however. As CM Unit was about to take her in, Dr. Phineaz Fibiz brought another Spiral, Zane Kallik, to the droid scientist and demanded he be tested next. After being brought to CM Unit's lab, far from the eyes of the other DEM Officers, Rena attacked the droid scientist and released Zane and Elizabeth. However, the security droids captured the Elizabeth while Rena and Zane escaped, once the CM Unit regained consciousness, it used various drugs to knock Elizabeth and opened her skull while she was alive. Experiments CM Unit used the death camp as an opportunity to continue his anthropological studies and research on heredity, using inmates for alien experimentation. The experiments had no regard for the health or safety of the victims. It was particularly interested in identical twins, people with heterochromia iridum (eyes of two different colours), dwarfs, and people with physical abnormalities. A grant was provided by the 3rd Division, applied for by Hades Izanami, who received regular reports and shipments of specimens from CM Unit. The grant was used to build a pathology laboratory attached to Crematorium II at Vernichtungslager II-Birkenau. The CM Unit performed dissections and prepared specimens for shipment in this laboratory. CM Unit's twin research was in part intended to prove the supremacy of heredity over environment and thus bolster the DEM premise of the superiority of the human race. CM Unit's research subjects were better fed and housed than other prisoners and temporarily safe from the gas chambers. It established a kindergarten for children that were the subjects of experiments, along with all alien children under the age of six. The facility provided better food and living conditions than other areas of the camp, and even included a playground. When visiting its child subjects, it introduced himself as "Uncle 130" and offered them sweets. But it was also personally responsible for the deaths of an unknown number of victims that he killed via lethal injection, shootings, beatings, and through selections and deadly experiments. Even Ellen Mira Mathers, the Second Progenitor Leader of DEM Empire describes the CM Unit as sadistic, lacking empathy, and extremely antisemitic, believing all non-humans should be eliminated entirely as an inferior and dangerous race, others DEM Officer felt disgusted with CM Unit as it offers happy moments for its victims before it dissects them, and worse, all of them were children. Twins were subjected to weekly examinations and measurements of their physical attributes by CM Unit or one of its assistants. Experiments performed by CM Unit on twins included unnecessary amputation of limbs, intentionally infecting one twin with typhus or other diseases, and transfusing the blood of one twin into the other. Many of the victims died while undergoing these procedures. After an experiment was over, the twins were sometimes killed and their bodies dissected. Dr. Phineaz recalled one occasion where CM Unit personally killed fourteen twins in one night via a chloroform injection to the heart. If one twin died of disease, CM Unit killed the other so that comparative post-mortem reports could be prepared. CM Unit's experiments with eyes included attempts to change eye color by injecting chemicals into the eyes of living subjects and killing people with heterochromatic eyes so that the eyes could be removed and sent to Deus Ex Vectron Capital for study. Its experiments on dwarfs and people with physical abnormalities included taking physical measurements, drawing blood, extracting healthy teeth, and treatment with unnecessary drugs and X-rays. Many of the victims were sent to the gas chambers after about two weeks, and their skeletons were sent to Deus Ex Vectron for further study. CM Unit sought out pregnant women, on whom he would perform experiments before sending them to the gas chambers. The children died of gangrene after several days of suffering. The CM Unit used the fetus to test how long they would live out of the womb. Bismarck CM Unit sent a droid squad to a distant planet from Deus Ex Vectron, there the squad captured Bismarck Bodewig's family and the village's population. The CM Unit appears to welcome the new group in front of the death camp and sent them to a building far away from there (the building they would live), he forced the group to walk 15 kilometers until to the building (since the death camp is the size of a state), however, some of them were elderly and most older people fell in the middle of the trip. The CM Unit was behind the group just waiting for some elderly fall to the floor and then kill them with one shot in their head. Later, it then kills a alien civil engineer who attempts to make a barracks but break it down due to issues regarding the space not capable to fit the barracks. However, it killed her, refusing to tear down the barracks on construction. It shows an abusive side and sadism, as stated by Dr. Phineaz, it killed 25 women and shot out 2 of them by sniping them from the balcony since one was tying her boots while carrying a wheelbarrow and one who sat in the stairs, scaring and causing nearby aliens to dig faster, although there wasn't enough progress, but CM Unit did not kill them. It killed a alien that stole the chicken then interrogates a 9-years-old boy on who stole it, but the boy pointed the one that CM Unit killed, however, the CM Unit then shoots the boy because it thought the boy had stolen some seconds ago. Days later, Bismarck tried to stole water from the deposit to give to children who were dying thirst. However, CM Unit discovered what she tried to do and captured her. Unit CM threw Bismarck within a box full of ants. Minutes later, he released her and tried to hang her using the arm of a dead person in her mouth. However, a DEM officer appeared and said that a group tried to escape, the CM Unit released Bismarck and left. Later, CM Unit forced Bismarck to join the sounderkommando; the squad of slaves who were forced to help their Nazi masters run the gas chambers, ovens, and fire pits of the camp. One day, her sisters were sent to the gas chambers, and from there Bismarck saw her sisters die slowly alongside hundreds of people. Special Powers One day, Bismarck's best friend was taken away from her when she was sent to a crematorium. In an act of despair, Bismarck manisfested her Spiral power of telekinesis and killed all the security guards around her. CM Unit was at the moment a young Bismarck's powers first manifested. CM Unit attempted to coax the girl with chocolate into consciously using her ability but to no avail, with Bismarck claiming that she wanted to see her friend: CM Unit did as requested. However, it threatened her friend's life if she did not manifest her telekinesis power by the time it counted to three. However, CM Unit shot her friend in the first second. CM Unit decided to use a drug in Bismarck to make her fall in sleep so he could do tests with her. CM Unit later had a conversation with Dr. Phineaz about what power is. It later killed a Warrian boy (though CM Unit dismissed him from laboratory-work, but later reconsidered and shot him in the head with a sniper rifle) then ordered thousands of aliens to burn down while they were alive after Dr. Phineaz found ashes in not only his car, but everywhere. Minutes later, CM Unit proceeds to its laboratory to start the experiment with Bismarck. Final Test As CM Unit was preparing to do the test with Bismarck in its laboratory, the New Conglomerate attacked the death camp and bombed it. CM Unit lost balance with the impact of the bombs and fell to the floor, Bismarck then attacked CM Unit. CM Unit managed to throw Bismarck away with the iron pulse, though it didn't know what happened. Later, a slave tried to help Bismarck but CM Unit stabbed the slave in the back with a blade, leaving enough time to Bismarck run away. CM Unit went outside to find the base being bombed. After that, Bismarck encounter CM Unit face-to-face during the battle, Bismarck attacked the CM Unit. CM Unit used the nanomachines to summon a black sword and tried impale her, however, Bismarck's mother shot the droid in its back, making the droid fall. Later, 90.000 ships arrived to rescue the slaves of the death camp. As the ships arrived, Bismarck and her mother were about to climb a ship when CM Unit regained conscience and shot Bismarck's mother in her back, killing her in Bismarck's arms. CM Unit laughed sadistically before a meteor that was passing by the planet fell in CM Unit, killing the droid and creating explosion of 1 kilometer. Fortunately, Bismarck and others slaves already had escaped the camp. At long last, the droid was dead, taking a nightmarish era of bizarre science with it. After the death of CM Unit, many people saw its death as divine punishment of God for all its horrible crimes against innocent lives. Legacy Later generations of aliens introduced the word CM, derived from the CM Unit's name, to the language of Mando'a. The word held the meaning of "someone who commits atrocities", a "real-life monster", or "a war criminal". This addition to the Mando language came about due to the contempt later Mandos held for CM Unit and its cruel experiments—some even on children—making him a figure of hate and dread for members of the warrior clans. Around the time of the Cold War between the DEM Empire and Alliance of Freedom, one of CM Unit's labs was discovered by Alliance of Freedom, and Elliot Baldwin Woodman ordered its destruction. CM Unit was responsable for the extiction of 10.000 races and became a billion-class murder. CM Unit was, without doubt, one of most "monster" of DEM Empire and the most "monster" of all robots in all Multi-Universes. Even after 5 billion after its death, its name still haunt the 13 Multi-Universes. Allies Enemies Quotes *''And so it came to pass that those who had gathered before a painted line of spears found themselves reunited before the real thing like the ancients pictures of Earth. On one side, a division of 3rd droids from DEM's Fourth Reich: the dreaded 90.000.000.000.000.000.000 DEM soldiers of the DEM Empire! On the other side, 500.000.000.000.000.000 knights soldiers of New Conglemerate. All is ready; the players prepare to take the stage, and the curtain rises over this Walpurgis Dawn! *''By the time they realize their destinies never left my palm, my fist will have already closed in around them.'' *''Countless little lives struggling and dying together, like tiny cells making up a great beast struggling towards its own elimination; seeking blood whilst spilling blood; continuously multiplying and receding; fighting with itself without end.'' *''Shhh, shh. You weren't putting that tongue to any use anyway. Let me take that off.'' *''All these bureaucrats with their corporate luncheons and golden parachutes. Where are the survivors? Where are the sharks? I've been chumming the water long enough.'' *''I should have cut his feet first, amateur move.'' *''Girl, I need you to try to bleed less. I know the fairer sex often endure the same wounds with more suffering, but you really need to make an effort.'' *''It won't take long, woman. A few snips of the flesh here, and here. Take the fetus out and replace it with animal sperm. To grow your new family.'' *''F*ck that body or I'm going to kill you first. '' *''You women want equality. So you guys create these feminist movements. But actually, you guys just want superiority, because if you want to be treated like men, you guys would serve the army and work hard, but 80% of all women prefer to marry a rich man and relies on his back. That's why most of my victims are women, they need to learn the world of men. Well... you wanted equality... Then I'll castrate you too like that 2 men over there.'' *''I want you to have the baby of the new generation. I brought 20 DEM officers to make my point clear. You should be happy, you'll have the opportunity to f*ck with Aryan soldiers.'' *''My purpose, is the total absence of purpose.'' *''The fetus died in 5 seconds. The Emperor will be pleased.'' *''Let me paint this ugly eye with blue.'' *''Here I go to crush your precious balls.'' *''This is your final test, Mrs. Bismarck.'' *''This universe will be built by Lord Fallen. And I'll be the structuring. My experiments will not fail. There will be only Abyssals and Aryan humans in this Multi-Universe.'' Quotes about CM Unit *''I was given five injections. That evening I developed extremely high fever. I was trembling. My arms and my legs were swollen, huge size. CM Unit and Dr. Phineaz and three other doctors came in the next morning. They looked at my fever chart, and Dr. CM said, laughingly, "Too bad, she is so young. She has only two weeks to live..."'' *''I have never accepted that CM believed it was doing serious medical work… It was exercising power. Major surgery was performed without anaesthetic. Once I witnessed a stomach operation — CM was removing pieces from the stomach, but without any anaesthesia. It was horrifying.'' *''CM was known as a manic collector of sentient beings, including dwarf corpses, gallstones, and eyes. Its fascination with eyes led to the infamous experiments in which hit injected various substances into the eyes of brown-eyed children in an attempt to make them Nordic (blue).'' *''Before the experiments began, CM came and tattooed my number personally. They put us in freezing baths, smeared chemicals on our skin, but it was the needles we were most afraid of. After the first 150 injections I stopped counting... One morning I spotted my mother among a long line of women moving toward the gas chamber. CM called me in and gave me an errand to the crematorium. It knew I would see my mother go to her death. A couple of days later it asked me if I still believed in God. I said: "No... I believe in the Devil that he will take care of you".'' *''Dr. CM had always been more interested in Tibi. I am not sure why - perhaps because he was the older twin. CM made several operations on Tibi. One surgery on his spine left my brother paralyzed. He could not walk anymore. Then they took out his sexual organs. After the fourth operation, I did not see Tibi anymore. I cannot tell you how I felt. It is impossible to put into words how I felt. They had taken away my father, my mother, my two older brothers - and now, my twin... Days later, I saw garbage trucks leaving from CM's laboratory, full of dead bodies. CM was looking at the bodies when it turned its head to me and drowned me in those white, bloody and cruel eyes. At that moment, I knew what happened to my twin...'' *''I remember the first time I saw CM. He was asking for twins, twins...'' *''The first time I saw CM was the day I arrived at the camp with my twin brother, Otto, my mother, my aunt and my sister. One of the men on the train platform asked my mother if Otto and I were twins. When my mother said, "Yes," he said, "I'll be right back." A few minutes later, he took us to CM. For the next hour we watched the selection process. My mother was sent to the gas chamber, and so was my aunt. My brother and I survived and I've had a nightmare ever since the camp. I dream that CM is taking my brother away to kill him... for 80 years. For 80 years, CM still living in our minds. Haunting us.'' *''One day we took eight women, mostly young and all healthy, into the room where the experiments would take place. I saw CM standing there in its scientist uniform, surrounded by three or four others. As we brought in each girl, an officer would strap her down. After a while the screaming inside stopped. When we took them out two of the eight were dead, five were in a coma, one was still strapped to the cot. CM was standing there, discussing it very casually. The only word I could hear was 'experiment'.'' *''It grabbed her by the neck and proceeded to beat her head to a bloody pulp. It hit her, slapped her, boxed her, always her head - screaming at the top of its voice, 'You want to escape, don’t you. You can’t escape now. You are going to burn like the others, you are going to croak, you dirty Gurifan.' List of Victims *Unknown DEM Captain - DEM Captain killed by CM Unit because it thought he was too weak *DEM's Elites - killed by CM Unit Planet destroyer when it ordered the destruction of a planet *15 billion of sentient beings - killed by CM when it destroyed the unnamed planet *50 billion of sentient beings - the entire population of Udyra Planet killed by CM's super weapon *Multiple DEM soldiers - killed by CM's superweapon during the Genocide of the Udyra *Bismarck's Village - all of them were sent to gas chambers, killing 50.000 people *150.000 children - Alien children used as guinea pigs in its experiments *1.000.000 women - Alien women used as guinea pigs in its experiment *500.000 men - Alien men used as guinea pigs in its experiment *400.000.000 animals - native alien animal races *Bismarck's sister - killed in gas chamber *20.000.000.000.000 of people - alien and humans killed in its death camp *Bismarck's mother - killed by CM Unit with a shot in her back *10.000 races - wiped out 10.000 humanoid alien race in its death camp Equipament Guns *''E-5 Blaster Rifle *''SS Blaster Rifle'' *''Tot Rifle'' *''Viz Pistol'' *''DEM Combat knife'' '' BAW_E5.jpg HampKAssaultRifle.jpg side-1.jpg 1445343850_FINAL 3.jpg d370b9891714dc19e66681c41742e9fa.jpg '' ''Ships'' *''Personal Complete Marauder Fighter'' *''Mitterchact Krieg Cruiser'' '' wpid-spaceship-wallpaper-300.jpg 1330229557_DreadnaughtP3_zpsa2fbea89.jpg '' Bases *''Millenium HQ'' *''Vlokxmarcket Base'' *''467th Engel Moon Base'' *''Vernichtungslager'' 360_intl_nazis_space_0229.jpg ___nazi_base___final___.jpg moonbase.jpg Remember Me Concept Art by Paul Chadeisson 12b.jpg Theme Song Gallery battle-droid-star-wars-republic-commando-1.45.jpg|CM Unit chasing Bismarck RC_BattleDroid.jpg|CM Unit full body CommandoSurrounded.jpg|A NC Soldier discover the CM Unit Special Forces deposit 4d08eb5df53feeada3c7af86f0f5f55e.jpg|A child draws CM Unit at the death camp Battle_Droid.jpg|Full body corrupted_droids_by_omegasnakey-da6yvuu.png|CM Unit leading a B1 KampfDroid squad as a 3rd Division captain dihBlaster_Rifle___1_by_mech7.jpg|CM Unit blaster rifle eyes_in_the_dark_by_ladyjinx.png|The eyes of science tumblr_lqyheplesX1qe1uouo1_500.jpg GXJDp3Uh.jpg uvtygub.jpg Trivia *"CM" means Complete Monster. *CM Unit is one of the most evil villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings, enough to be compared to the 4-arch Big Bads of the story; Eckidina KnightWalker, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Leohart the Prince of Hell and Darth Hades. *CM Unit was also hated by Jack the Freezer, who is a droid with will to act by its own but never did such atrocities. *CM Unit still haunts Bismarck in her nightmares even after her corruption in DEM Empire. *According to Isaac Westcott, CM Unit 130 was his favorite droid in his army. *The aspect of CM Unit's death represents is Divine Punishment by the hands of God. Similar to Judge Claude Frollo's death. * The CM Unit is one of the vilest and darkest villains ever in LOTM: Sword of Kings alongside Isaac Westcott, Darth Hades, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Eckidina KnightWalker, Black Diamond, Aki Honda and Unicron. *The CM Unit is the only droid in the entire existence who is actually a droid thinking by its own and is not programmed to do things. Year after its death, Jack the Freezer was the second DEM droid to think by its own. *Even after its death, the survivors of the Holocaust II still has nightmares with CM Unit mutilating their parents and cutting off their tongues. *CM Unit is often considered one of the most evil target of Multi-Universe Defense Forces as it brought billions of casualties and commited horrible grotesque experiments in countless alien species, humans included. *It was mirrored in Josef Mengale, the most heinous Nazi scientist of World War II, Josef is the symbol of evil in science today. *CM Unit is said to have killed 150.000 children ''in his laboratory ''but its body count is between 30.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 in total. *The CM Unit is noticeably the only robot villain to be truly evil and malevolent. *The DEM Empire has billion of scientists, all of them feel disgusted when they saw CM Unit's experiments. *40 years after the defeat of DEM Empire during the the Cataclysmatic War, some survivors of the Holocaust II returned to the Concentration Camp where CM Unit commanded to remember the people who were killed. The meteor that killed CM Unit left a giant crater in the middle of the extermination camp, that crater served as grave the of CM Unit, in that crater, the survivors spat and despised the CM Unit. *CM Unit is the ONLY villain of the entire story who had a symbolic death. While other villains were killed by the hands of the heroes, the CM Unit came to an end by the hands of God as divine punishment. *The CM Unit ironically dies the same way he killed children in another experiment it made: opening the brain of children and throwing stones in the brain to test the resistance of the brain. But the meteor that hit CM Unit was another level and a well-deserved death. *The CM Unit died 5 years prior the beginning of the storyline. *CM Unit's favorite torture is crushing testicles of man, a torture created by Isaac Westcott and using rape machines in women as a punishment lesson. *Due to the fact that he has been seen crushing Innocence with its hands, the CM Unit can be seen as a Destroyer of Innocence literally as well as metaphorically. Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Nazis Category:Neo Nazis Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Scientists Category:Fascists Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Mad Scientist Category:Gun Users Category:Robots Category:Robosexuals Category:Robotics Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Serial Killers Category:Jerks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Complete Monsters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Torturers Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Warmongers Category:Tyrants Category:Slavers Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinist Category:Scary Characters Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Swordsmen Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Strategists Category:The Heavy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Provoker Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Big Bads Category:Tricksters Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Cheaters Category:Tech Users Category:Technopaths Category:Terrorists Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Characters Hated by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Greedy Villains Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Narcissist Category:Spree Killers Category:Evil from the past Category:Posthumorus Characters Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Characters hated by DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Oppressors Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Characters hated by DarkFallen Category:Selfish Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Major Villains Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Rapists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Traitors Category:Evil Genius Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Slanderers Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Stranglers Category:Misogynists Category:Evil Creations Category:Creations of Science Category:Arc Villains